From Heero's point of view
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Heero feels sorry for not sticking up for Duo when he was attacked at school. mild fluff.


From Heero's point of view  
  
By Akemi Maxwell. Email: angels_little_chibi@yahoo.com. Gundam Wing TM belongs to Sunrise and TVAshi. All rights reserved.  
  
2002  
  
School was always something I've wanted to accomplish after the war. I want to get my high school diploma, though it feels like school will never end. I try to be patient and wait until the days over, knowing only eight more months to go, but I grow tired and wish I could just dropout. I know it's a stupid thing to think about.  
  
I stop spacing out and listen to the teachers lecture on how we must get our homework in on time. As she goes on, I watch Duo tap his pencil on an empty piece of paper. He came with me to school, of course, because he wants the high school diploma too; yet that's only what he tells me, but I think it's because he doesn't want to stay home alone with Wufei (hey, I wouldn't want to either.). It could be that he doesn't want to leave my side. What a nuisance, he's like a child; a little brother and he always wanted protection and attention.  
  
There.I space off again and the teacher scorns me, "Heero Yuy, pay attention!" I sink my head in shame. Duo cracks up.  
  
That bell rings and the teacher tells us that tomorrow we'll have to right an essay. I sigh. I already have enough homework as it is and I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in four days. Three essays-including this one-I have to read a chapter from my science book on genetics, study for a gigantic test for next Tuesday.I can't even count the number of other books I have to read.  
  
As both of us head toward the gym, Duo stops at the door to the boys' locker room. "I.I think I'll skip class today.I already have an A." He walks off.  
  
What an idiot! He's been whining all day! "Get over here!" I yell at him. He gives a frightened look and runs back over to me. I hold open the door and he hurries in, ducking as if my hand is raised to strike him.  
  
I already know Duo is getting picked on in P.E. From the first day of school he was being bullied. They make fun of his hair, yanking on his braid and calling him names like "girl", "cross dresser" and even calling him gay. They distract him from his focus. this is what I hate about them. Duo was strong in the beginning. He would stand up to them with his stupid retorts and quick comebacks, but as the days went by he grew less and less defensive until suddenly he stopped all together. I know he's depressed.he acts so friggin' stupid now, he mopes around the house, sometimes loses sleep just thinking about tomorrow.he's all drama.  
  
Duo is done tying his left shoe and as I know, is waiting for me across the room. He looks uneasy and glances around. One of the six boys starts to yell at him, "Hey girly! This is the boys locker room!" He starts to walk towards Duo with his crew. Duo faces registers with fear and he looks around hysterically (probably for me). "Hey, we're talking' to you cross dresser! Answer when we call you!"  
  
I watch, doing nothing about it. Sometimes I even think Duo deserves it. One of the boys sneak up behind and yanks hard on Duo's braid, almost pulling him to the floor, "Is this what you use to attract your men?" They corner Duo and say every curse in the "bad word" vocabulary, even calling him the terms for a woman. They scream in Duo's face and one of the boys with a ring on his middle finger, slaps Duo in the mouth, leaving a cut that starts to bleed fast.  
  
Duo finds a gap between one boy and the wall. He bolts through the gap and runs pass me, a stream of tears pit-pat on the floor as he leaves the locker room.  
  
Duo didn't stand up for himself again. He wants my protection, like always. Him and Relena are alike.they both want my protection.  
  
One boy comes up to me. I'm pretty sure what he's going to say. "Hey, why does that gay freak hang out with you? Are you his "friend"?" He asks in a suspicious tone of voice. I know this is selfish, but I don't want to end up like Duo.  
  
"No, he's just a retard. He tells everybody that we're "friends" because he doesn't have any." I realize that I just spoke my mind. I always thought Duo pretended to be my friend because he didn't have any or just because we were Gundam pilots together.  
  
"Oh, well you're a good man!" he says patting me on the back. He goes back to his gang, probably to snitch to them about what I said. I don't feel guilty.  
  
I continue P.E. alone. I never noticed how lonely it is without Duo. I feel left out of the group. Duo always made sure we were in a group. All of the other students are with a partner or friend. I look beside me, but no one's there. I shake the thoughts out of my head and concentrate on my focus, P.E.  
  
We have free time after our "pacer test". I grab a basketball from the rack and head towards the farthest court on the black top.  
  
Duo's tormenters come to my court to play with me. They'll have to do for today. I'm not in the mood for practice. Duo and I always play one-on-one because no one bothers us. I guess it's because they don't want to be seen with Duo. Somehow.I don't either.  
  
At lunch, I sit down at a lonely table. I feel quite content, in my own way, no Duo to bother me and babble about idiotic nonsense. I flip open a book and start to read, something I can't usually do when he's around, occasionally taking a bite of a power bar. I eat healthy food all the time. I can't help it, seeing Duo eat all that unhealthy garbage makes me sick.  
  
Those boys come and sit by me, noisy as hell, talking about women and sports, just like Duo! I pack up my stuff and high tail it out of there. They just watch me leave and start talking quietly, messily shoving food into their mouths like slobs.  
  
Finally, the day is over and I decide to walk home today. I like to look at all of the shops and cars. People have really adapted well after the war. I find I have nothing to do anymore. All my life I've been trained for war and now that it's finally over.  
  
I stop at a café and get some coffee. "Harahetta." My stomach growls and I walk faster toward home. The house we're lounging at is two stories, since Quatre insisted we get a big house.why couldn't we just get a mansion like his? That would be nice.  
  
As soon as I'm inside, I storm into the kitchen. I didn't see Quatre until he actually spoke to me. "Welcome!" He says in his energetic voice. "Hey, what happened at school today? Duo's terribly upset, he won't tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"You get into everyone's business. Leave him alone." I take out the bread and swipe mustard and mayo of the slices. I don't look at Quatre the whole time.  
  
"Well sorry! I can't help if I have sympathy for people!" he says and goes upstairs to Maxwell's room. I hear a gentle knock, then a harsh "Leave me alone!" I swear no one listens to me. I guess I'll talk to him later of course not now--he's mad.  
  
~  
  
Later in the night, I keep an eye out for the level of liveliness in the others while I write one of my essays due on Friday. Trowa lights a fire and tells me to put it out before going to bed just in case. Wufei is somewhere in this world, I can tell you that, he follows his own rules. Quatre keeps glancing at me, moving towards the stairs. I watch him from the corner of my eye as he advances up the stairs and knocks on Duo's door before going in. I hear them mumbling although I can't make out what they're saying.  
  
Quatre returns, a satisfied look on his face. Duo comes downstairs, hands in jacket pockets and eyes averted from me. "Where'd you get that cut Duo?" I hear Quatre's squeaky voice.  
  
"Nothing," Duo replies meekly.  
  
I turn to look at them. Trowa goes over and grabs Duo's face to see. "What happened-d'ya get hit or something?"  
  
"No,"  
  
They both inspected Duo. Something hits me right then and there.they're like a family. They're almost like brothers towards each other, understanding one another.  
  
~  
  
It's late and I'm anxious to apologize to Duo. I've been finished with my essay long since the others had gone to bed and I had begun thinking about my day. Now I feel guilty. I know now that all of the things I thought and said were wrong and that I shouldn't have such hatred.  
  
I get up and head upstairs. I have to apologize or I'm never going to get it off my chest. I slowly push open the door to Duo's room. Yes, he's awake! Duo just sits down on his bed and I sit on a chair next to him.  
  
"Today was pretty rough for you," I say. He just scratches his ear and nods. I sigh. "Duo, I'm sorry I was being stupid today. I'm sorry, I've been thinking bad things about you all day, and I even wished I didn't know you. I need you guys, you especially, you're my friends and I don't know where'd I be without you."  
  
Duo looks up at me with satisfied eyes. "Then.then will you help me with those guys next time--you don't have to but."  
  
"Yeah, they won't pick on you anymore. I'll protect you."  
  
Duo's eyes well with thankful tears, hugs me brotherly while crying on my shoulder. "I thought .things would get much more difficult." he says.  
  
"Now.they won't," I say. It was true. Duo needs me as a friend as much as I need him. We all have to look out for one another.  
  
Like family.  
Owari 


End file.
